


Tricks & Treats

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Series: Seasonal Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Humor, TPing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick-or-treating, transgenic style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks & Treats

Max was hot, tired, and grumpy when she stomped into Jam Pony after her last run of the day. She had to dodge Count Dracula, Friar Tuck, and a Viking playing hackey sack in the entrance, which did nothing to improve her mood. She’d promised Original Cindy she’d go to the Halloween party at Crash tonight and she didn’t have a single thing to wear. Max sighed and headed for the lockers, hoping a suitable costume had miraculously appeared in her locker while she was gone.

 

She was halfway to her locker when she heard Biggs’ anguished shout. “Alec! Oh crap! Somebody HELP!” Max raced for the guys’ lockers, Normalhot on her heels.

 

Biggs stared at her in panic, his eyes wide. “It was an accident. I was showing Alec my new knife and Sketchy bumped into me, and, oh god I think I killed Alec!” Sketchy made a strangled moaning sound, his face buried in his hands.

 

Max ignored both of them and sank to her knees beside Alec. He was lying sprawled on the bench, a knife sticking out of his chest. His front of his shirt was drenched in blood. His eyes were closed, and there was a thin trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

 

‘ _No, no, no, no, no,_ ’ Max thought frantically. ‘ _This is NOT happening!_ ’

 

Behind her Normal was moaning and wringing his hands. “God have mercy,” he wailed. “Take her, take all of them, just don’t take my golden boy!”

 

Max grasped the knife firmly and pulled it out as quickly and gently as she could. She stared at it in astonishment. She blinked several times to clear her vision but the sight stubbornly remained the same. All she had in her hand was the handle. The knife blade was missing. ‘ _Huh? What the hell?_ ’ She glanced down at Alec, thinking maybe the blade had somehow broken off in the wound.

 

Alec sat up. “Thanks, Max. I feel much better now,” he said with a straight face.

 

Normal fell to his knees. “It’s a miracle!” he said, his hands raised to the ceiling.

 

Biggs and Sketchy burst out laughing at the look on Max’s face. She glanced up at them and then back at Alec. He smirked at her. Instantly her expression changed from mystified confusion to rage. “Grrrrr,” she growled and tossed the knife handle to the floor. Then she launched herself at him, her hands outstretched to shove him off the bench. He grabbed onto her by the wrists and she fell on top of him as he tumbled backwards onto the floor.

 

“You moron! Of all the pathetic, juvenile, idiotic, lame-brained, dim-witted, dumb-assed things to do!” she ranted. Her fists pummelled him in the chest and ribs. He was laughing so hard he couldn’t ward off her blows if he tried. She glared at him. “It’s not funny!” she yelled.

 

Alec gave her a cocky grin. “I knew it,” he said with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Knew what,” she snapped.

 

“You’re the kind of girl that likes to be on top.”

 

Max glanced down. He was lying on his back on the floor and she was sitting on his stomach, her legs on either side of him. His hands rested lightly on her thighs. Max jumped up as if she’d been burned.

 

She turned to face Biggs and Sketchy. They stopped laughing when they saw the evil look on her face. “It was his idea,” Biggs said quickly, pointing at Alec.

 

“Morons,” Max said and smacked them both on the side of the head. Then she spun on her heel and stalked off.

 

“C’mon, Max. Admit it. It was funny,” Alec called after her as Biggs helped him to his feet.

 

Alec was still trying to convince Max to see the humour in it when they arrived at Terminal City a short time later. She ignored him and Biggs and marched into HQ to deliver the supplies they’d brought. Dix was showing Joshua how to play PacMan on the computer. Mole was in his usual position with his feet propped up on the table, smoking and cleaning a shot gun. CeCe was in the corner chatting with a bunch of X8 kids.

 

“Ohmigod, Alec! What happened?” CeCe exclaimed when she caught sight of Alec’s blood-drenched t-shirt. She rushed across the room.

 

“Corn syrup. And red food dye,” he answered nonchalantly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“These two morons thought it’d be fun to fake Alec’s death,” Max said in disgust.

 

“What? Why? Why would you do something like that?” CeCe asked.

 

“Because it’s funny,” Alec said as if it were obvious.

 

“You think it’s funny to make people think you’re dead?” CeCe threw her hands in the air. “Honestly, what is it with men?”

 

“They’re morons,” Max answered.

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Looks like Manticore forgot to give you girls a sense of humour. It’s Halloween, remember. You’re supposed to pull pranks like that.”

 

“Tricks and treats,” Joshua said, his mouth hanging open in a doggy grin.

 

“Exactly,” Alec said and slapped Big Fella on the back.

 

“What’s Halloween?” asked the littlest X8 girl.

 

“It’s a human holiday. People dress up in scary costumes and try to spook each other,” Alec explained. “Kinda the way Mole does every day just by showing his face to the world.”

 

“Hah hah.” Mole laughed sarcastically and blew a cloud of cigar smoke in Alec’s direction.

 

“And get treats,” Joshua added. “Shout at people and they give you candy. Little Fella took me last year.” He pointed to his face. “Cool costume.”

 

“You mean you actually went out on the street?” Dix asked curiously. “People saw you, and they didn’t freak out?”

 

“They thought he was wearing a mask,” Max explained.

 

“Sounds like fun,” the little X8 girl said wistfully.

 

Alec, Max, CeCe and Biggs looked at the kids and then at each other. “Why not?” Alec said with a shrug. He turned to the three transhumans. “You guys in?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Mole said with a grin. Dix and Joshua nodded excitedly. The kids cheered.

 

“Uh, what are we gonna do for costumes for everyone?” Max asked. “Cut holes in sheets?”

 

Alec smirked at her. “It’s called a store, Max. You give them money, they give you stuff.”

 

Max rolled her eyes. “Well aren’t you generous,” she said sweetly. “Offering to pay for everyone.”

 

“Just the kids. You can buy your own costume.”

 

Max blinked several times in surprise. “You’re actually going to part with your cash?”

 

“Easy come, easy go,” Alec said with a shrug, enjoying the look of surprise and confusion on her face.

 

“Huh.”

 

* * *

 

Max, Alec, CeCe and Biggs loaded the ten X8 kids who wanted to go trick-or-treating into a couple of trucks and drove to a fancy costume shop. They herded the kids inside and then everyone split up to find a costume on their own.

 

When Max stepped out of the change room she got an excellent view of Alec’s ass as he bent over to pick up his sword belt. He was dressed as a pirate in tight black breeches, knee-high boots with the turned-down cuffs, and an old-fashioned, poofy-sleeved white shirt that laced up at the neck. Max hastily ducked back into the change room. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. ‘ _Calm down Max,_ ’ she told herself sternly. ‘ _Just because Alec’s got the cutest ass you’ve ever seen, what of it?_ ’ She took several deep breaths and then sauntered out of the change room.

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna wear a dead bird on your shoulder,” she said as casually as she could.

 

“Nah, that’d be overkill,” Alec said as he stuck a cutlass and a flintlock pistol in his belt. He turned and let his gaze run slowly up and down Max from head to toe. Suddenly he was very glad he hadn’t tucked in his shirt. ‘ _Does she always have to look so hot? How’s a guy supposed to think straight when she’s around?_ ’

 

Max was dressed as the devil in black stiletto boots and red satin pants and a halter top. She had a pair of horns on her head and a forked tail was pinned to the seat of the pants. She held a large and pointy pitch fork in her hands.

 

Alec smirked at her. “Appropriate.”

 

“What’s appropriate?” Biggs asked. He came out dressed as a gladiator. “Ahh,” he said and eyed Max’s costume appreciatively.

 

“Are my ears on straight?” CeCe asked as she bounced out of her change room. She was dressed as a bunny in white leotards and tights. The pink and white bunny ears on her head flopped whenever she moved.

 

“You’re going out dressed as a bunny rabbit?” Biggs asked in disbelief. “Seriously Ceese, you’re gonna compromise our reputation as hardened soldiers.”

 

“I think it’s cute,” CeCe said and craned her neck so she could check out the fluffy tail on her ass in the mirror. “Uh oh, I nearly forgot my carrot!” she said and darted back into the change room. She came out clutching a 4-foot long stuffed carrot.

 

Biggs just shook his head. “I’m a gladiator dating a bunny rabbit. That’s just so wrong.”

 

Alec did a head count to make sure all the kids had found costumes and then pulled a wad of cash from his jacket pocket and headed for the counter. The clerk handed him two big plastic bags.

 

“What’s in the bags?” Max asked curiously.

 

“Costumes for Joshua and Dix.”

 

“Ooh, can I see?” Max reached eagerly for the nearest bag.

 

Alec smacked the back of her hand. “Don’t touch, missy miss. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

 

Max gave him an injured look and poked him in the side with her pitch fork. “You’re going straight to hell for that one, buster.”

 

“Hell defined as being tortured and abused by the devil herself for every tiny and imaginable sin? Yeah, I think I’m there already.”

 

Max smacked him on the arm.

 

“See what I mean,” he said with a cocky grin.

 

“Consider it time served.”

 

“Do I get time off for good behaviour?”

 

Max gave him her best what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-are-you-insane look.

 

“It could happen,” Alec said defensively.

 

Max rolled her eyes. “What about Mole? Doesn’t he get a costume too?” she asked.

 

“He didn’t want one. Said he was scary enough as it is without dressing up like something that goes bump in the night.”

 

Max grinned and left Alec to pay the bill while she helped CeCe and Biggs load the kids into the trucks.

 

Back at Terminal City, Joshua and Dix hurried to get changed into their costumes. Dix emerged first. He was dressed as a leprechaun in green knickers, a green jacket with tails, green and white striped socks, shoes with big brass buckles, and a top hat with a shamrock tucked into the hatband.

 

“If we rub him, do we get good luck?” asked one of the X8s. She was dressed like a football player.

 

“Nah,” answered a boy dressed as a mummy. “We gotta guess his name and then he’ll give us stuff.”

 

“Like what?” the football player asked.

 

“I dunno. Charms, I think.”

 

“Oh. Bob.”

 

“Bob? That’s your guess?” the mummy said in disbelief.

 

“He looks like a Bob,” she said defensively.

 

“He does not.”

 

“Does too!”

 

Does NOT.”

 

“ALEC!” wailed Joshua from inside the office. “Hair got stuck!”

 

“Uh oh. I forgot about the glue.” Alec jumped up from his spot next to Max on the couch and hurried into the office. “Hold on, big fella,” Alec said. “This might hurt a little.” There was a small ripping sound followed by several whimpers from Joshua. “Stop whining you big baby,” Alec said, “and hold still or it’ll go on crooked and then we’ll have to start over.”

 

A few minutes later the door opened and out walked Joshua and Alec. Joshua was dressed in a Santa suit. A fluffy white beard covered the lower half of his face.

 

“Look everyone,” Alec said as he laid one hand on Joshua’s shoulder and the other on Mole’s. “It’s Santa Clause…and the Grinch.”

 

* * *

 

“Tricks and treats!” shouted Joshua, Dix, and the ten X8’s. Alec, Max, CeCe, Biggs, and Mole waited on the sidewalk. The woman who answered the door was more than a little surprised to see Joshua and Dix holding out their bags for candy along with the kids, but she just gave them a chocolate bar each without saying a word. She wasn’t about to argue with a 7-foot tall Santa and a leprechaun who looked like something out of a very nasty hallucination.

 

Joshua, Dix, and the kids jostled for position in front of the door. The woman got so confused by all the moving bodies that she ended up giving them all more than one treat. “Happy Halloween,” they chorused and trooped across the lawn to join the others. Alec snagged a box of Smarties out of Dix’s bag.

 

Mole stepped off the curb and bumped into a little girl dressed as a fairy princess. She stared up at him, her eyes wide. Mole leaned down until his face was just a foot from hers. “Boo!” he said in a cloud of cigar smoke.

 

The little fairy princess screamed, dropped her bag of candy, and bolted in the other direction.

 

“Heh, heh, heh.” Mole chuckled evilly as he bent down and picked up her bag of goodies. “Guess this is mine now.”

 

Joshua shoved his own bag at Dix and then snatched the little girl’s from Mole’s hand. “That belongs to little fairy girl, not you!” Joshua trotted after the little girl. “Wait little fairy!” he shouted. “You forgot your treats!”

 

“Like hell,” Mole said. “Finders, keepers.” He took off after Joshua.

 

“Come back here, right now! Both of you!” Max shouted and stomped her foot. Neither Mole or Joshua paid her the slightest attention so she charged after them.

 

The rest of the transgenics stared at each other in confusion for a few seconds and then ran to catch up with Joshua, Mole, and Max. The entire street stopped to watch the spectacle of the little fairy princess being chased by Santa and the Grinch, followed by the devil, a pirate, a gladiator, a bunny, a leprechaun, and 10 little kids dressed up as a lion, a witch, a football player, a mummy, a werewolf, an executioner, a clown, a cowboy, a bank robber, and the Headless Horseman.

 

The fairy princess ran screaming into her house and slammed the door shut. Mole finally caught up to Joshua at the gate. “That’s mine,” he said and grabbed for the bag.

 

“Treats aren’t for you,” Joshua insisted. He refused to let go of the bag.

 

“She dropped em,” Mole replied and tugged at the bag.

 

Santa and the Grinch wrestled over the bag of candy, pulling it back and forth between them until the devil barrelled into them and snatched it away. Max grabbed a handful of chocolate bars from the bag and shoved them at Mole. “Here. Happy now?” she said with a glare that suggested he had better be.

 

Max walked up to the front door of the little fairy princess’s house and set the bag down on the step. “Here’s your candy back,” she called out. “Sorry. Um, we’re gonna go now. Happy Halloween.” She hurried back down the lawn and grabbed Joshua and Mole by the arm and started hauling them down the block. “I think we’ve done enough trick-or-treating for one year.”

 

“Uh, Max,” Alec said. “Crash is the other way.”

 

“I know that,” she said in an exasperated tone. “Logan’s supposed to meet us there, but if I don’t drag him out of the house he’ll never show up.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Alec said in a low voice so only Biggs and Mole could hear. In a louder voice he asked Max, “so what’s Logie gonna dress up as, Captain America?”

 

“Or Batman,” Biggs suggested. “Well, Bruce Wayne’s really more his speed. I can’t see Logan actually tackling any bad guys.”

 

“Cut it out you two,” Max said and tried to banish the disturbing image of Logan dressed in tights from her mind. “Just because Logan’s kinda serious…”

 

“Seriously boring,” Alec said in an undertone.

 

“…doesn’t mean he’s not fun to be around. Sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, if your idea of fun is watching moss grow,” Mole said.

 

Alec and Biggs snickered. Max glared at them and stomped around the corner onto Joshua’s street. Joshua led the X8s up to the door of Father’s house. “Tricks and treats!” they shouted.

 

Logan answered the door with a sigh. “Sorry. I don’t have any…” He was looking down at child height, but Joshua was standing at the front of the pack directly opposite the door and Logan’s gaze fell on his big red stomach instead of the little kid he expected to see. He tilted his head back so his gaze travelled up the Santa suit, passed the beard, to Joshua’s smiling face. “…candy?” he finished.

 

Joshua’s face fell. “No treats?” he asked sadly.

 

“Uh, sorry big fella.”

 

“Hey Logan, you ready to go?” Max called from the sidewalk.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Logan said unenthusiastically. “I was getting a lot of research done but since you’re here already...” He grabbed his coat and locked the front door.

 

“Logan buddy,” Alec said, “I think you missed the point of the evening. Where’s your costume?”

 

Logan was dressed in his usual track pants and t-shirt. He shrugged. “Halloween is for kids,” he said as he walked down the porch steps.

 

The pirate, the devil, the leprechaun, the gladiator, the bunny, the Grinch, and Santa looked at one another and then back at Logan.

 

Alec shook his head. “It’s sad, really. Old before his time.”

 

“Such a waste,” Biggs agreed.

 

Alec and Biggs walked over to join Mole and the X8s as Max and Logan said their awkward hellos. She kept even more distance between them than usual because tonight she was showing a lot of bare skin in her skimpy halter top.

 

“You know, I don’t think I told you about one of the great Halloween traditions,” Alec said nonchalantly to Mole. “People who don’t get dressed up in costumes or don’t buy candy for the kids tend to get eggs and toilet paper thrown at their car. It’s a ritual. Brings good luck.”

 

Mole grinned wickedly. “Heh, heh, heh,” he chuckled. “I LOVE this holiday.” He pulled his cigar from his mouth and called to Max. “Hey Max! I’m gonna take the munchkins back to base. I’ll catch up with you guys at Crash later.”

 

“Alright. But don’t go stealing anyone’s candy.” She pointed her finger at him.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, waving his cigar in her direction.

 

“Uhh, Max, I don’t think it’s a good idea for Joshua, Dix and Mole to go to Crash with us,” Logan said in a low voice.

 

“Why not? It’s Halloween. People think they’re wearing masks” she pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but aren’t you worried they’re going to do something, um, embarrassing?”

 

Max rolled her eyes. “Logan, don’t be such a grump. We’re going to a bar. People do embarrassing things there all the time.”

 

Max, Alec, CeCe and Biggs squeezed into the back seat of Logan’s Aztec while Joshua, Dix, and Logan sat up front.

 

“Are you sure this car’s safe?” CeCe asked Biggs. “It looks like it’s about to fall apart.”

 

“Hey, ol’ Betsy may not look like much but she’s never let me down yet,” Logan said as he lovingly stroked the dashboard.

 

“You named your car Betsy?” Alec asked. “Ok, now you’re starting to scare me.”

 

Max smacked Alec in the arm. “Ow,” he complained and retaliated by pinching her in the ribs. She squirmed at ended up elbowing Biggs in the stomach. “Hey, stay on your side,” Biggs said and shoved her back into Alec. He tickled her and her foot lashed out and kicked the back of Logan’s seat.

 

“Settle down back there,” Logan said sharply.

 

“Sorry,” Max and Alec chorused. Max punched Alec on the leg and he dug his elbow into her ribs. Soon they were slapping each other silly while Biggs and CeCe tried to dodge their flailing limbs.

 

“Do I have to pull over and separate you two?” Logan said, glaring at them in the rear view mirror.

 

Alec pointed to Max and said, “SHE started it” at the same time as Max said, “HE started it.”

 

“I don’t care who started it. Both of you, learn to behave like adults.”

 

Max crossed her arms in a huff and stuck her tongue out at Alec.

 

“You started it. You hit me first,” he pointed out.

 

“Did not.”

 

“Did too.”

 

“Did NOT.”

 

“Did TOO.”

 

Logan sighed and tried to get to Crash as fast as possible (without actually speeding) so the bickering would stop. Max and Alec were still arguing about it on the way into Crash. They only stopped when they spotted Original Cindy and Sketchy at the back playing pool. OC was dressed as Wonder Woman. Sketchy had on a Superman costume underneath a grey trench coat.

 

“Well it’s about time,” OC said with her hands on her hips. “Where y’all been?”

 

“Tricks and treats,” Joshua said excitedly, still holding his bag of candy.

 

“No kidding. Good ta see ya, big fella.”

 

Joshua gave OC a big bear hug that lifted her feet right off the ground. Then he rummaged around in his sack until he found a bag of jelly beans. “Treat for Cindy.”

 

“Cuz I been such a good girl,” OC said with a smile.

 

Max, CeCe, and Cindy huddled together, catching up on girl talk.

 

Logan watched a trifle enviously as Alec, Sketch, and Biggs bumped fists. He couldn’t remember ever doing that. Probably because it required friends.

 

“Sketch, my man, isn’t the trench coat supposed to come off when the cape goes on?” Alec asked.

 

“I’m just trying to show both sides, man. Clark Kent’s like this totally normal guy until he takes off his clothes, and then he’s like, Superman.” Sketchy got a close look at Dix and his eyes went wide. “Whoa, dude. Awesome makeup. How long’d it take your face to look like that?”

 

“A lifetime,” Dix said with a blank look.

 

Alec jumped in before Sketchy could think about that too much. “Hey Sketch, how about a game of pool?”

 

“No way, man. I already owe you like my next six paycheques.”

 

“I’ll play you,” CeCe offered with a sweet smile.

 

Sketchy looked her up and down. “Sure,” he said with a grin, figuring he could beat a girl dressed like a bunny, despite the fact that he regularly lost to Max and OC.

 

“He really is clueless, isn’t he,” Biggs said in an undertone to Alec.

 

“Yep,” Alec replied.

 

Sketchy, CeCe, Alec, Biggs, Joshua, and Dix gathered around the pool table.

 

CeCe shoved her giant carrot at Biggs. “Here, hold this.”

 

“Aw c’mon CeCe, don’t make me hold it!” Biggs complained. “Gladiators are supposed to be tough. How can I look tough holding a carrot that’s bigger than my sword?”

 

“Oh stop whining,” CeCe said impatiently. “This won’t take long.”

 

“I’m gonna get us some beer,” Max called out.

 

“Hold up, boo. There’s a fine lookin’ sista at the bar Original Cindy’s just gotta say hello to.”

 

The two girls strutted across the crowded bar, leaving Logan alone at the table. He shrugged off his jacket and tried to look inconspicuous, which was almost impossible given that he was sitting by himself in a crowded bar and he was the only person not in costume.

 

Max leaned across the bar and ordered two pitchers while OC chatted up a girl dressed as Cleopatra.

 

“Hey, Max,” said a familiar voice behind her.

 

Max groaned. She hated bumping into her Heat victims after the fact. It was SO awkward. She plastered a fake smile onto her face and turned around.“Hey, Rafer.”

 

“You’re looking good,” he said, checking her out, a big smile on his face. “Nice costume.”

 

“You’re…green. It suits you.”

 

Rafer was dressed up as Frankenstein. He’d painted his face and hands green and drawn stitches all over his face. He’d even glued bolts to either side of his neck. “So, what’s up with you?”

 

“Uh, not much. Just trying to get by in a broken world. You know how it is.”

 

Max tried vainly to catch OC’s eye, but she was busy chatting up her honey and didn’t notice Max’s predicament.

 

“You wanna dance?” he asked.

 

“Um.” Max tried desperately to think up some excuse. “Um, I, um…” Suddenly she felt Alec drape his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Hey. I’m Alec” he said cheerfully. Max wrapped her arm around his waist and tried to look loving.

 

Rafer looked at the two of them. “Oh. I didn’t know that you two were, um, good to see you Max.” He grabbed his drink and disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Thanks,” she said with a grateful smile. “I owe you one.”

 

“I’m gonna remember you said that,” Alec said with a smirk and then dropped his arm.

 

Max was disappointed when he let go of her. It felt good to have his arm around her. ‘ _Stop it!_ ’ She gave herself a mental shake. ‘ _You do NOT have feelings for Alec. You’re just lonely because you haven’t been touched in so long. It has nothing to do with the fact that Alec’s sweet, and funny, and hot, and…Get a grip, Max!_ ’ She grabbed the pitchers and hurried off before she could say or do anything foolish.

 

Alec stared at her retreating back. For a minute there she’d looked at him like she actually LIKED him, and then she got all cold and huffy. He shook his head. ‘ _Women._ ’ He grabbed his scotch and sauntered back to the pool table.

 

Max thumped the pitchers down on the table. Sketchy was staring morosely into his empty glass. “I got beat at pool by a bunny rabbit. I got beat by a bunny and I have no beer. My life sucks.”

 

Max filled his glass. “You know, I betcha you could beat Joshua.”

 

Sketchy looked up hopefully. “You really think so, Max?”

 

“Well, I don’t think he’s ever played before, so yeah, maybe.”

 

“Thanks Max,” Sketch said excitedly and headed back to the pool table.

 

Max rolled her eyes and poured a glass of beer for herself and Logan.

 

“Hi guys,” Asha said in her perky voice. She was dressed as an angel in a white choir gown, white feathered wings, and a gold halo. She’d sprinkled gold dust over her face so she sparkled and glinted every time she moved her head.

 

Asha sat down opposite Max on the other side of Logan. Alec chuckled at the sight of Logan flanked by a dark-haired devil on one side and a blond angel on the other. With his scruffy whiskers, Logan kinda reminded Alec of Fred Flintstone. “Hey Logan, got an important decision to make?” Alec called out.

 

“Huh?” Logan said, confused.

 

“Never mind,” Alec said. He should’ve known Logan wouldn’t get the joke.

 

Logan shrugged. Sometimes he just didn’t get Alec. Logan launched into a long, drawn-out story about the mob and an informant. Asha listened in rapt attention, her big blue eyes fixated on Logan’s face. Max was bored stiff in 2 minutes. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. Idly she traced patterns in the spilled beer on the table top.

 

Alec nudged Biggs in the ribs. “I think we should rescue Max before she dies of boredom.”

 

“Oooh, I know!” CeCe said, waving her hands in excitement. “We could start a conga line.”

 

“Say what?” Alec asked, not sure he heard right. The others stared at CeCe as if she’d lost her marbles.

 

“Pleeease,” CeCe begged. “I’ve always wanted to lead a conga line. It looks like so much fun!”

 

“Whatever gets your motor jumpin’ suga,” OC said.

 

“Oh goodie,” CeCe squealed and hurried off to place their request. Five minutes later the DJ announced, “This was by request people, so do NOT throw your drinks at me.” And then the bar filled with the cheesy yet unforgettable sounds of the conga line song. CeCe led the way, followed by Biggs, OC, Sketchy, Dix, Joshua, and Alec. When they passed Max, Alec lifted her off her seat and plunked her in line in front of him. Max stumbled in confusion for a few steps and then got swept up in the mood and was soon waving her arms and shaking her legs along with the rest of them. The line snaked back and forth as the entire bar got in on it.

 

“They look like they’re having fun,” Asha said with a bright smile. “Don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah,” Logan said, “I suppose.” He was grumpy because his story had been interrupted, just when he was getting to the good part.

 

Asha sighed and slumped in her seat when it became obvious Logan wasn’t going to ask her to dance.

 

Rafer walked up to the table and grinned at her. “You’re Asha, right. You wanna dance?”

 

Asha jumped up from her seat. “I’d love to.” She and Rafer joined the conga line, leaving Logan alone at the table.

 

Mole waltzed into Crash, smoking his cigar and shaking his head when he saw the conga line. It looked like the entire room was having a mass fit. He plopped down on a chair beside Logan and put his feet up on the table.

 

“Logan. You drive an Aztec right?”

 

“Yeah,” Logan answered, wondering where the lizard man was heading.

 

“You seen it lately?”

 

Logan sat up straight in his chair, a worried look in his eyes. “Why? What’s happened to Betsy?”

 

Mole blew a cloud of smoke in his face. “You might wanna go check on it.”

 

Logan jumped to his feet and dashed for the door. He had to fight his way free of the conga line to get there. Three times they nearly sucked him in to the madness.

 

The infernal song finally ended and the gang gathered around Mole.

 

“Mole, you finally made it,” Alec said.

 

“Yeah, I had some things to take care of.” He winked at Alec.

 

“Dude, your mask is amazing,” Sketchy said. “It’s even better than the leprechaun’s.”

 

“I’m one of a kind,” Mole said.

 

Max looked around. She thought she’d left Logan sitting right here, but he was gone now. ‘ _Maybe he’s with Asha. Maybe they ran off together. Maybe…_ ’ Her mouth dropped open when she realized what she was thinking. ‘ _Did I just wish that Logan was getting busy with Asha? I need more beer. That’s what it is. Not enough alcohol._ ’ She grabbed her glass and chugged it.

 

Logan stumbled back to the table. He was as white as a sheet and his eyes were popping out of his head. “B, b, b, b, bet, bet, ie,” he stammered, incapable of coherent speech.

 

“Betty? Betty who?” Biggs asked in confusion. “Anybody know a Betty?”

 

“Sie, bet, sie,” Logan tried again, pointing outside.

 

“I think he’s trying to say ‘Betsy’,” CeCe said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Betsy. As in your car?” Max asked.

 

Logan nodded.

 

“Logan, did something happen to your car?” Max asked.

 

Again he nodded. They trooped outside to have a look. They stared in astonishment at poor ol’ Betsy for a minute and then they all burst into gales of uncontrollable laughter. The girls giggled hysterically, even Asha. Joshua practically howled. Dix chortled and hopped around like a demented version of Rumpelstiltskin. Sketchy, Biggs, and Alec were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

 

“Oh man, I wish I had my camera,” Sketchy gasped. “It’s classic. It’s like a work of art.”

 

Betsy looked like a paper mache version of a car. Mole and the X8s must have thrown at least a dozen eggs each at the car. And they hadn’t just tossed a few rolls of TP back and forth either. They’d wrapped that car as lovingly as any ancient Egyptian mummy. It was completely covered, including the hub caps. And when the eggs had dried, the TP had hardened like a plaster cast. The only spot not covered was a 5-inch square of glass on the windshield, so that Logan could see to drive home. Mole surveyed their handiwork proudly.

 

Alec stopped laughing long enough to say, “Look on the bright side, Logan. They patched up the bullet holes for you.”

 


End file.
